


no matter how ridiculous you are (i'm still ridiculously in love with you)

by setosdarkness



Series: OTP Collection - IwaOi [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, iwa-chan isn't affected at all okay, iwa-chan still kicks his/her ass, oikawa gets turned to a girl, silly iwaois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa gets turned to a girl, breaks a million more hearts, becomes prettier than what should be legally allowed, and still gets beaten up by Iwaizumi for sparkling all over the place.</p><p>[or: the one where Iwaizumi loves Oikawa no matter what form he takes, okay, stop pestering him, he won't ever admit that out loud, are you kidding, that dumbass will not let him hear the end of it.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	no matter how ridiculous you are (i'm still ridiculously in love with you)

**Author's Note:**

> something fluffy and pointless for now :p i might write an expansion to this 'verse in the future (maybe a version for karasuno??? or iwa-chan as the one turned to a girl???). hmm.

  
•••  
  
Iwaizumi Hajime, upstanding vice-captain of Aobajousai Private High School's Boys Volleyball Club, yawns his way to the bathroom, rubs his eyes with his right hand and hits the monstrous lump of 50% blankets and 50% stupid, drooling, teenage boy who heartily stomps on the concept of personal space and blatantly disregards proper guest etiquette of not stealing the blankets from the person who owns the bed he has unjustly invaded.  
  
It's pretty much one of the standard routines of his life – which is a sad, sad thought that he's carefully not going to ponder on at five-thirty in the morning of a school day – to the point that it comes naturally to him to splash his face to get rid of sleepiness while an idiot slumbered away at his bed. He swears to himself that he's not going to let Oikawa whine his way to forcing him to marathon his newest Koreanovela obsession – not again, not on another school night at least. Iwaizumi yawns again, feeling the muscles in his face protest at the motion so early in the morning and so soon after so little sleep.  
  
True enough, when Iwaizumi returns to his bedside, Oikawa's entire body save for his feet remain hidden under his intricate web of alien-patterned blankets.  
  
As usual, Iwaizumi tugs at one end of the blanket fortress and tugs hard enough for it to unravel and reveal the drooling Oikawa to the world.  
  
But unlike the usual, it revealed Oikawa—who has apparently grown longer hair overnight more than he did for the past six years, as well as—  
  
"WHAT THE FLIPPING FUCK, DUMBASS OIKAWA?!!!"  
  
•••  
  
"It's just apparently something in the water, Iwa-chan, no need to look so grumpy first thing in the morning~☆"  
  
Oikawa's already-grating voice sounds even more annoying when he-she-he transforms to a girl.  
  
"Is this for Halloween?" Iwaizumi asks as flatly as possible, his eyes narrowed at his childhood friend's longer, curlier hair reaching his collarbones. Iwaizumi thinks that having that many hair is going to be a distraction, because the tips are practically pointing to the other's modest breasts—shittykawa probably styled it that way, the bastard—and he resists the urge to place his hands on the other's hair, comb it properly, tug at it, cut it all off so that it's back to normal.  
  
"How cruel!" Oikawa's face still looks the same – it's mostly his chest and hips that changed and that goddamn hair – so he still has the same stupid look in his face when he fake-complains and fake-whines. "At least say it's for April Fools?!"  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Aw, Iwa-chan, don't worry so much! I feel fine!"  
  
Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and grunts. He's not worried at all – he's not worried about how the weird hormones in the water can probably mess up Oikawa's body, health and already messed-up mind. He's also not worried about how Oikawa might be treated by their boys volleyball club. He's so not very worried about how the feminine body usually has less muscle and strength in their build, so it will make Oikawa's serves weaker, which will make him depressed, which will end up in another all-night marathon of more crying heroines and dumbass protagonists who don't know that their problems will be solved and Iwaizumi will be released from his punishment if they just admitted their feelings for each other in episode 1, everybody can see it, everyone saw the promo videos before watching the episode, damn it.  
  
Anyway.  
  
He's not worried at all.  
  
"Let's just go, dumbass, I don't want to be late because you suddenly want to be an expert on make-up."  
  
Oikawa looks at him and his trembling fists and smiles with something glittery on his lips. "But I need to look pretty!"  
  
"You look the same."  
  
"…mm, so Iwa-chan's saying that I've always looked pretty before?"  
  
Pretty isn't exactly the word that he'd use, but he wrinkles his nose at the implication, because one, they're really going to be late. There's no predicting how Oikawa's fan club will react to this change – it will be great if this will make them finally leave Oikawa alone, because the dumbass needs to stop having his own cheering squad that have high-pitched squeals that make Iwaizumi's ears hurt nonstop. But then again, they're fans of someone dumb like Oikawa, so it's very likely that they're also very ridiculous in their own ways, so they might enjoy seeing this idiot prance around in a fluffy skirt and thin blouses – here, Iwaizumi makes a mental note to avoid entering a conversation with his mother for lending these clothes to Oikawa – not to mention, why does she even own this fluffy skirt.  
  
"You look stupid as always, let's go dumbass."  
  
"…ugh, you sure know how to make a guy feel loved, Iwa-chan…"  
  
"HA?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing~♪"  
  
•••  
  
Practice is cancelled—  
  
Though to Oikawa's credit, it's not just because of him.  
  
Apparently, around half of the team had been affected by that weird-ass water. Iwaizumi doesn't think he'll ever get over the fact that he saw Watari with something other than his perpetual shaved head. The rest of the regulars have been spared, though it's not really something to be thankful about, because Iwaizumi doesn't think he'll ever forget the look of wonder on poor Kindaichi's face as he probably thought that Oikawa was some hot girl.  
  
Matsukawa keeps on bodily stopping him from dragging Kindaichi to a corner and explaining to him that he's going to have very serious regrets if he doesn't stop ogling Oikawa who struts even more annoyingly today. Iwaizumi closes his eyes and prays for strength, because nobody deserves to be bewitched by trash like Oikawa – not Kindaichi, not anyone – and damn, he's thankful that practice is cancelled, even if everyone's sort of still hanging around and looking surreptitiously at the doorway to the showers. Iwaizumi then growls beneath his breath as he belatedly realizes that they're probably hoping that Oikawa will be stupid (or generous) enough to take a shower along with the rest of his team, as though he didn't grow those abominable breasts overnight. Ugh.  
  
"Let's go, dumbass."  
  
Iwaizumi staunchly ignores Oikawa's higher-pitched whines, along with the grumblings of his teammates who are probably cursing him for putting a stop to their stupidity.  
  
"Aw, sorry guys!" Oikawa waves at his horde of fans who coo and squeal at him, as though nothing has changed. And in a way, nothing truly did. "Seems like Iwa-chan wants to be on a date with me so badly—ow! Iwa-chan, you brute!!!"  
  
Yeah, nothing has changed at all.  
  
•••  
  
"…d'you think I'll be back to normal soon, Iwa-chan?"  
  
Iwaizumi looks – or at least, tries to – at the person snuggled to his side like a particularly hungry leech. The other's curly hair tickles his chin as Oikawa wiggles in anticipation for the upcoming scene that he has read about for the episode of the drama they're currently watching (well, Iwaizumi's not really watching per se, but this is just one of those things that didn't change as well).  
  
"Since when were you ever normal?"  
  
"Hmph, Iwa-chan really doesn't know how to compliment a maiden."  
  
"Growing b-b-breasts doesn't make you a maiden, dumbass. You're still you."  
  
"…ahaha, your line would be cooler if you're not blushing and stuttering over saying 'b~r~e~a~s~t~s', Iwa-chan~♪"  
  
"Pfft. Well, I do sincerely hope that this madness ends soon. Poor Kindaichi is probably traumatized right now."  
  
"Aw, Iwa-chan, are you jealous?"  
  
"Shut up, dumbass."  
  
Oikawa just laughs at him and clutches at his arm when the protagonists finally kiss in the drama they're watching.  
  
The realization that this type of shenanigan isn't enough to make his feelings for the dumbass beside him waver the littlest bit should be nerve-wracking, but it isn't.  
  
After all, practically nothing has changed at all.  
  
•••  
  
Iwaizumi Hajime, upstanding vice-captain of Aobajousai Private High School's Boys Volleyball Club, yawns his way to standing up from his bed. He's stopped by a set of clingy limbs belonging to a lump of 50% endearing and 50% stupid.  
  
He prays for strength as he shoves at Oikawa's shoulders, hoping to wake the other up before his parents come upstairs and spy on them and take pictures of their cuddling forms (again).  
  
Iwaizumi's hands are captured by the apparently-just-pretending-to-be-still-asleep Oikawa and all Iwaizumi sees is that mischievous grin before the other tugs him down to a more familiar, flat chest.  
  
Well.  
  
"Good morning, Iwa-chan~"  
  
Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and smacks Oikawa.  
  
"We're going to be late."  
  
"And here I am, planning to celebrate the return of my sexy body!"  
  
"Shut up, idiot."  
  
Iwaizumi keeps his face angled away from Oikawa's knowing eyes, because he's kind of glad that the ridiculous idiot is back.  
  
Not that he'd ever admit it out loud.  
  
Not that he'd ever needed to admit it out loud.  
  
Nothing has changed, after all.  
  
••• **end**  
  



End file.
